Control (A Quinntana Story)
by BinkssD
Summary: Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray have been dating since they were sixteen. Santana always knew Quinn had anger issues and didn't know how to control w living in New York and going NYU. What will happen to their relationship. **This story contains abuse and G!P Quinn**
1. Chapter 1

No One's Pov

Another day in the life of Santana Lopez. Santana had just left her last class of the day when she got a phone call.

"Where are you"

"On my way home, I just left my last class"

"Okay"

When Santana got back to the apartment. She put her bag down the floor and walked towards the kitchen. Quinn was sitting at the kitchen with a pissed off look on her face.

"Hey baby, what's wrong"

"Who were you with at the library the other night"

"Myself"

Slap

"Don't fucking lie to me. Your fucking little friend Rachel has a big mouth"

Slap

"Now tell me who you were with"

Santana had tears in her eyes holding her cheek she opened her mouth to speak.

"I was studying and then Puck showed up. I told him I was busy but he insisted on staying"

"When the fuck were you going to tell"

"Quinn we were just studying that is all"

"Are you that fucking serious Santana he fucking likes you" Quinn screamed

"I don't like him like that, why can't you trust me"

Then Quinn punched Santana in the face. Quinn got her keys and wallet walked out the door. Santana laid on the floor crying. How did it get this bad she thought. She got off from the floor and went to the bathroom she looked at her face. She touched her eye and flinched she knew she was going to have a black eye. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of peas and went to her bedroom she shared with Quinn to layed down. She cried herself to sleep.  
5am Quinn stumbled home drunk out of her mind. She passed out on the couch. When Santana woke up around ten her head was pounding. She went to the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. How was she going to cover this up she thought. She walked to the kitchen to grab more ice when she felt arms slide around her waist. Her body tensed up at Quinn's touch. Quinn tried to kiss Santana but she was pushed away.

"San"

Silence

"I'm sorry baby"

Santana turned around and faced Quinn. Quinn always felt bad the day after the fight she would promise Santana it would never happen again but the promises were always broken.

"San I'm sorry"

"Don't"

"I promise this is the last time"

"You always say that Q"

"I'm sorry" Quinn reached out and touched Santana's arm. Santana flinched  
away.

"I have to go get ready for class"

"San can we please talk"

Santana headed towards the bathroom to try to atleast cover the black eye so it wasn't so noticeable. After getting ready she checked herself one more time in the mirror put on her sunglasses and left for class. Not even saying one word to Quinn.

Santana had an hour before her next class. She was walking towards the school cafe when she saw Quinn walking towards her holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hey baby"

"Hi"

"These are for you, do you have time to talk"

"Yeah"

"Listen San I'm sorry about last night. You know I get jealous"

"That is not an excuse to hit me. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of covering up the bruises I'm fucking tired of it"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't mean shit to you. You still hit me anyway. Listen Q I have to go"

"Can we talk when you come home"

"I don't know I have to meet up with my study group tonight"

"Who is going to be their Fuckerman"

"Yes Q, Puck will be there. I will see you later"

Santana came home around 8pm from study group. She walked in the kitchen  
to see a candle lit dinner.

"What is this Quinn"  
"Can't I do something nice for my beautiful girlfriend"

"Quinn I'm going to sleep"

"San please sit and eat i know you haven't eaten all day"

"Fine, then I'm going to sleep"

"San listen I'm sorry. I have looked into anger management classes"

"Yeah and"

"I just get jealous you know how I am"

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me. No Quinn I haven't"  
"San it is just my insecurities get the best of me. I want to be better. Please baby don't leave me"

"Quinn I'm not leaving you I just need you to trust me and not hit me"

"I love you Sanny"

"I love you Q"

**I decided to repost this story and edit it**


	2. Chapter 2

No One's Pov

**Trigger Warning**

It has been two weeks since their dinner and talk. Everything has been going they are going out with a couple of their friends to this new club that opened. Quinn had on a nice nice light blue button up that defined her abs, and a pair of skinny khakis and brand new white converse. Santana had on a short black dress that showed off her legs perfectly with black loubtons heels. Quinn wasn't happy that the dress was short but she kept her opinions to herself.

"Ready to go San"

"Yea babe let me just grab my phone"

They left the apartment and caught a cab to the club. There they met up with Rachel, Brittney, Sam, Finn, Mercedes and Kurt. They well all went to sit in the VIP section.

"Wow this place is really nice"

They all agreed. Quinn was busy talking to Sam and Finn about sports. To notice that Puck showed up.

"Hey San"

"Hi Puck"

"You look like really beautiful"

Quinn turned around when she heard that familiar voice.

"Puck"

"Quinn"

Santana knew that look that Quinn was giving her.

"Are you going to stay there all night and look at my girlfriend or leave"

"Yea I should get back to my friends see you later San and don't forget study group on Monday"

"Bye Puck"

Santana knew Quinn was angry. Quinn whispered into Santana's ear.

"Follow me right fucking now"

Quinn got up and started walking out.

"Hey San, where are you going"

"Quinn wants to get a drink we will be right back"

Santana followed Quinn to the ally.

"Do you like embarrassing me"

"Quinn I didn't know he would be here"

"We are leaving right now"

"Quinn please"

"No fuck this let go to say our goodbyes"

"Fine"

They went back inside to say their goodbyes and then caught a taxi home. While in the taxi the driver kept eying Santana which infuriated Quinn.

"Hey fucker how about you keep your eyes on the road"

"Sorry"

Quinn threw the money at the driver then pulled Santana out of the taxi quite harshly by the arm.

"Your hurting me"

"Shut up and get inside"

Quinn slammed Santana against the door. She started kissing Santana and biting her neck. Quinn then made Santana get on her knees she undid her jeans and pulled down her boxers. She shoved her thick 9 inch cock in Santana's mouth. Santana tried push Quinn away but she kept pushing Santana's head further. Santana squeezed Quinn's balls as hard she could. Quinn fell to the ground. Santana got up and ran to the bedroom.

"You fucking bitch"

Santana locked herself in the room she knew Quinn was mad.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR"

Silence

"I WILL BREAK THE DOOR SANTANA I SWEAR TO GOD"

Quinn kicked the door open and found Santana with knees up to her chest crying. She picked up Santana and punched her in the face.

"Who do you think you are bitch"

"Please I'm sorry"

"Shut the fuck up. I hope you enjoy this. You belong to me your body is mine"

Quinn ripped Santana's dress and pulled down her thong. She lined up her dick with Santana's entrance and pushed in.

"Stop your hurting me"

Slap

"Shut the fuck up"

"Please"

"You like flirting and acting like a slut I will treat you like one"

Slap

Quinn spread her seed inside Santana. She pulled out. And layed next to Santana.

"Don't fucking cry"

Santana woke up around 9am the next morning. Her head hurt, she knew her face was swollen. She untangled Quinn's arms from around her waist and made her way to the bathroom. Her lip was busted, she had hand print on her cheek and a bruises on her arm. She sat on the toilet bowl and cried. She thought back to last night, why didn't Quinn stop.

"Santana where are you"

"In the bathroom"

"Get out here now"

Santana walked out of the bathroom. Quinn was sitting on the bed .

"Remember we are having lunch with my parents"

"Okay"

"Cover the bruises I don't want them asking questions"

"Okay"

They both got ready and Quinn made sure the bruises were covered. They made there way to the restaurant which was only a few blocks away. Quinn had a firm grip on Santana's hand. Ten minutes later they arrived at the restaurant.

"Quinnie"

"Hey mom and dad"

"Hi Santana how are you"

"I'm good Mr and Mrs Fabray"

They made small talk and ate no one notice.

"So Quinn when are you going to ask Santana to marry you"

Santana looked at Quinn and then at Russel.

"Dad I don't know if we are ready see we are still young"

"You guys are practically married"

"Yea practically"

After lunch they headed back to the apartment.

"San come here"

"Yes"

"Come on baby let's make love"

"I'm still sore from last night"

"I don't care Santana. We are going to have sex whether you like it or not"

Quinn grabbed Santana and threw her on the bed. Santana tried to push Quinn away. Quinn punched Santana in the stomach multiple times. Then she undid Santana pants and pulled her thong off. Quinn lined her dick up Santana's entrance and she pushed in. Santana screamed in pain. She started crying which made Quinn more angrier. Once again Quinn spread her seed inside of Santana. Quinn pulled out of Santana put her pants back on and grabbed her keys and left.


	3. Chapter 3

No One's Pov

1am

Santana woke up and sprinted to the bathroom. She opened the toilet and threw up. She got up a couple minutes later brushed her teeth and went back to bed.

"Where were you"

"Bathroom"

Their alarm both woke them up around 7am. When Quinn woke Santana was not in bed. She walked into the bathroom and saw Santana throwing up. Quinn held Santana's hair and rubbed her back.

"Thanks"

"No problem, we should get ready for class"

Quinn had stopped hitting Santana in the face and only hit her where the bruises wouldn't be visible. Santana threw on jeans and her NYU hoodie while Quinn threw on sweats and her NYU hoodie. They left the apartment and went to school. Around 12pm Santana had an hour before her next class so she made her way the pharmacy and bought two pregnancy test. Her last class finished at 3 she was on way home. When she got home she went right to the bathroom and peed on both of the test. She set her timer on her phone. The longest 5 minutes of Santana's life. The timer went off and Santana looked at the test. Santana Lopez was pregnant. How was she going to tell Quinn? How will Quinn react? She lifted up her shirt and traced the bruises around her stomach. How will she protect this baby?

7pm

"San"

"In the kitchen"

"What smells so good"

"I just thought I make your favorite food and we can sit down and talk"

They ate in silence. Santana was really nervous.

"Quinn I have to tell you something"

"What the fuck did you do San"

Quinn jumped out of her seat and went to grab Santana. She went to punch her  
when Santana started covering her stomach.

"Please Quinn don't hit me I'm pregnant"

"What did you just say"

"I'm pregnant Quinn please don't hurt me"

"Are you serious"

Quinn sat on the floor next to Santana.

"I took two test Quinn and they both were positive"

"San I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. I think you should get rid of it. I'm going out with Finn"

Quinn got her sneakers on grabbed her keys and wallet and left. Finn and Quinn have been best bros since they were 10. They played soccer together they knew everything about one another. Finn even knew that Quinn beat Santana. Finn had tried to tell Quinn it wasn't right but Quinn wouldn't listen so he let it be. Finn never realized how bad it got at home for Santana. When Quinn arrived at the bar Finn knew something was up right away.

"Hey Q Dogg"

"Hi"

"You okay"

"Nope"

"Is Santana okay"

"Yes"

"Then what's wrong"

"Dude, she is pregnant"

"Congrats"

"I don't want it"

"Why"

"I will be a bad mom"

"I think you would be awesome"

"Santana is scared of me. I see the way she looks at me. I don't want the baby scared me"

"I think you have to fix your relationship. You have been in love with Santana since we were 16. You told me the first day you laid eyes on her you were going to marry her. A baby is a blessing bro maybe this is what you need to fix your relationship. Q go home and fix this mess"

"Thanks Finn"

When Quinn got home all the lights were off. She made her way to the bed Santana looked so peaceful sleeping she thought. She climbed behind Santana and held her. Santana tensed up and Quinn felt whispered in Santana's ear.

"I'm sorry" then Quinn fell asleep.

Santana's Pov

I woke up around 9am to Quinn holding me. When did she get home I thought? I tried to shake her awake, my appointment is at 11.

"Quinn"

"Mmm" she brought me closer to her

"Quinn, I have to get ready"

"For what"

"The doctors Q"

"Listen San about last night I'm sorry. Would it be okay if I came with you"

"Do you want to come"

"Yes, I'm going to get better. I don't want to lose you or the baby"

I stayed silent and got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. It took me 30 minutes to get ready I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, my nyu hoodie and pair of black toms. Quinn had on a pair of jeans, white Jordans and a hoodie. We caught a taxi to the doctors office.

No One's Pov

Santana and Quinn are sitting in the waiting room. They haven't said anything to each other since this morning.

"Ms. Lopez, the doctor will see you now. Please follow me"

They followed the nurse into the room.

"Please take a seat on the examination table. The doctor will be in shortly"

"Okay thank you"

Santana sat on the table. She was really nervous.

"San are you okay"

"I'm nervous"

"Why"

"Q what if he sees the bruises on me"

"Oh"

The doctor walked in

"Good Afternoon Ms. Lopez, your test results came back and you are indeed pregnant"

"How many months pregnant am I"

"You are about six weeks pregnant. Would you like to see your baby"

"Yes"

"I need you to lift up your shirt"  
When Santana lifted up her shirt her doctor saw the bruises but didn't say anything. Quinn just ignored doctors look.

"This might be a little cold"

"Okay"

"Here is your baby. Everything looks normal and healthy"

Quinn watched in awe her baby. She looked over at Santana who had tears in her eyes without realizing she reached over and kissed Santana's cheek.

"Q look our baby"

"I know San"

"How many pictures would you like"

"Four would be okay"

"I will be right back with your photos"

After getting their photos they left the doctors office.

"San do you want to grab food"

"Sure"

Without realizing it Quinn went to hold Santana's hand. They ordered their food. Santana went in her purse took out the ultrasounds pictures.  
"I can't believe we are having a baby"

**This story used to be up on here but I deleted it due to a lot of negative feedback. I recently started to edit it and make some minor chapter will be a time jump**


	4. Chapter 4

No One's Pov

Santana is now five months pregnant. Last month they found out they were having a little girl. They told Santana's parents first they were really excited about their first grandchild. Quinn's parents on the other hand wanted Quinn and Santana married before the baby came.

"Q I'm not ready to get married"

"Why not"

"Just because we are having a baby doesn't mean we have to get married. We have been together since we were sixteen we are technically married Q"

"Santana it will make my parents happy and we love each other so why not"

"Of course Quinn lets just get married for your parents. Lets make them  
happy like always"

"San"

"No Quinn we are not in anyway shape or form ready to get married. Now if you don't leave now you are going to be late for your anger management class"

"This conversation isn't over San" Quinn kissed Santana's cheek and left for her class.

Quinn has been in anger management for four months. She has learned a lot about herself. She has learned to walk away when she knows she is going to blow up. If she gets the urge to hit Santana she leaves and comes back when she is calm. She hopes that Santana sees the change in her.

Santana's Pov

Since Quinn is at anger management class I decided I would do some shopping with Rachel. I haven't really seen her since I had to take a leave of absence from school.

"Hey Rachel"

"Hey San, you are glowing"

"Thanks"

"What store should we go to first"

"Lets go to Baby Gap"

"Okay, so how are you and Quinn"

"Rachel we are actually good except we had a disagreement this morning"

"San she didn't touch you did she"

"No Rachel, her parents want us to marry"

"Why"  
"They think we should be married before the baby comes"

"What does Quinn think"

"She agrees with them Rachel. She wants to make them happy I know her. Her whole life has been trying to make them happy. I told her we are not ready to get married. And just because we are having a baby doesn't mean we should rush marriage"

"Was she mad"

"She wasn't mad"

"I think you guys are in a good place right now no need to ruin it by getting  
married"

"I couldn't agree more"

After shopping for 3 hours of shopping Santana is getting tired.

"Are you okay Santana"

"Yea I'm just tired"

"Lets head back you look a little pale"

"Okay"

Santana came home about 30 minutes later. She texted Quinn to tell her.

"Hey babe, I just got home xoxox"

"Okay I will be home soon baby"

Quinn came home around 6pm. She saw all the shopping bags. She walked into the bedroom where Santana was sleeping she decided to take a nap with her. She got under the covers and felt something wet. She pulled the covers off of her and Santana. All she saw was a pool of blood .

"SANTANA" she screamed

Santana wasn't waking up. She grabbed her phone and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency"

"My girlfriend pregnant blood help"

That is all Quinn remembers five minutes later the ambulance and police showed up. They rushed Santana to the hospital and made Quinn wait in the waiting room. An hour later the doctor came.

" "

"How is my girlfriend and baby"

"We have to do a emergency c-section. If we don't get the baby out now you can lose both of them"

"Okay can I be in there please"

"Yes, let me just tell a nurse to get you some scrubs"

"Okay"

20 minutes later

The doctors put up a curtain so I can only see Santana's lower half. They put a oxygen mask on Santana she just stares at me.

"Everything will be fine baby" I whisper in her ear  
Isabella Sky Fabray 2lbs 4 Ounces was born on April 24 at 9:00pm

"She is hemorrhaging

"What is happening"

"Miss you have to wait outside"

"Please tell me whats happening"

The nurse led Quinn to the waiting room. Quinn's parents and Santana's were waiting as they saw Quinn enter they new something was wrong.

"How's the baby"

"Quinn why are you out here"

"How's Santana"

"Quinn tell us what is going on"

Quinn couldn't take the questions anymore so she ran.


	5. Chapter 5

No One's Pov

Quinn didn't know where she was running to she just needed to get away. What would she do if she lost Santana how could she raise a baby on her own. She ran right to the hospital church. When Quinn was younger she was very she got older religion just wasn't important to her anymore. But right now standing in this church she needed god.

"You know I haven't really been in a church since I was like 10. I find it funny that I'm here now begging you to do me one favor. Please save the two most important people in my life. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend to Santana but I love her so much. I want to make up for every bad thing I did to her. I know I freaked out when I found out she was pregnant but I was scared of being a bad mom like shit look who I was raised by. I just want Santana to be able to see our daughter and for our daughter to meet her. Please god save the only two people I love please"

Quinn buried her face in her hands and cried. Suddenly the doors of the chapel burst open.

"Quinn come quick Santana is awake" said Quinn's Mother

I ran out as fast as I could to her room.

"I want my baby where is my baby" I heard Santana screaming.

"San baby"

"why won't they let me see her"

"She is in NICU. She is so small they have to monitor her"

"But I didn't get to hold her"

"Neither did I and I haven't seen her since the birth. I wanted to wait for you"

After the doctor came into see Santana. They told Quinn that she can wheel her to the NICU. When they got there, the doctor had informed them that they couldn't hold Isabella because she was to small and she was more prone to illness. In the incubator where Isabella was there were slots where you can stick your hand in. Santana and Quinn touched their baby daughter for the first time.

Santana's Pov

I couldn't believe I was touching my baby. Her skin was so soft. She is the perfect mix of Quinn and I. Her hair was dark even though she didn't have a lot of It I could tell it will be . Then she had Quinn's blue eyes and her cute little nose. She was just perfect in every which way. I'm in love with her already.

"She is a fighter baby" Quinn Whispered

"Quinn look at the perfect little princess we made"

I can't even describe how perfect she is.

Quinn's Pov

It was my turn to touch Isabella, let me say that my little girl is so precious. I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to her and I will do everything in my power to protect her. After about two hours with Isabella Santana was getting tired so I wheeled her back to the room.

"Can you believe we made her Q"

"I can't believe it either" I bent down and kissed Santana's cheek

No One's Pov

After getting back to the room Santana fell asleep shortly after. Two days later the doctor had told Santana can go home but Isabella needs to stay here until she gets stronger. Quinn and Santana were upset by this news but they understood why Isabella had to stay. After saying bye to Isabella and promising that they will visit tomorrow they headed home. Once they got home Santana started crying.

"Baby what's wrong"

"Why can't we bring her home. I want her home Q"

"I know San, I want her home too but she needs to get stronger. She can't eat without a feeding tube San. the doctors need to ween her off that and get her drink formula from a bottle then she can come home baby"

" I want to visit her everyday Quinn"

" I promise San we will and in no time she will be home with us in her beautiful nursey. By the way babe I really need to finish it. How we take a nap"

" Okay, I love you"

" I love you to baby"

No One's Pov

It has been a month since Santana came home from the hospital. Being home without Isabella was really hard for them. The doctors told Quinn and Santana that Isabella was getting healthier and healthier. Hopefully next month she would be able to come home. Quinn eventually had to go back to school and since Santana has taken a leave of absence she spends her days with Isabella. Isabella no longer needs a feeding tube and can eat from the bottle

*1 month later*

Today is the day when Isabella can come home to say Santana and Quinn was nervous was an understatement they were petrified. They wouldn't have the help of the nurses anymore which scared Santana.

"I don't want to mess up"

"Baby you won't"

"How can you be so sure Q"

"Because San you are amazing with her I see how you are with her. The way you look at her Sanny you will be fine, we will be fine"

" I love you Quinn"

"I love you"

The first night having their daughter was nerve wracking. Santana wanted to sleep next to the crib but Quinn Insisted that the baby monitors were top of the line and to come to bed.

"She will be fine baby trust me"

"I know I just get nervous"

"I know Sanny but she will be fine"

*2am*

Santana jolts awake from the sudden noise from the baby monitor. She walks to the nursery where she see's her princess crying.

"shh baby mommy is here" she gently picks Isabella up and rubs her back. She changes her diaper.

"Come on let's go make you a bottle"

Santana quietly makes her way to the is preparing a bottle when she hears foot steps behind her.

"Here let me help you"

"Thanks baby, but you didn't have to come down"

"It's okay I want to get up with you and her" Quinn gently kisses Santana's cheek

Santana gently smiles at Quinn, she looks down and see's that Isabella has fallen asleep. Quinn gently lifts Isabella off Santana.

"Let's put our Princess to bed"

They got back to their bedroom soon after putting Isabella in her crib.

"San when are you going to get the all clear to you know...have sex"

"Really Q"

"You just look so sexy. A hot milf that is what you are" Santana rolls her eyes

"Goodnight Quinny"

"You can't resist this San" Quinn grabs her dick

Santana smirks at Quinn

"Come on San big Q misses your touch" Quinn walks toward the bed she takes off her boxers. Her 9 inch dick springs free.

"Go to sleep Quinn" Quinn grabs Santana's hand off the bed

"Goodnight Quinn"

"Wait until you get the all clear babe. I'm going to take a very cold shower"

"You do that"

Two weeks later Santana got the all the clear from her doctor. She was going to plan a romantic night for Quinn when Isabella went to sleep. Santana decided to call Rachel invite her shopping with her so she can buy something sexy for tonight.

"Hey Rachel do you want to go the mall with me"

"Sure, I hope you are bringing Isabella"

"Of course she wants to see her Aunt Rachel. I will see you around 12"

"Okay see you soon"

After two hours of shopping they decided to stop at starbucks and talk.

"Why the sexy lingerie S"

"Well the doctor gave me the all clear and he said everything healed fine. I'm going to have this scar from the c-section but everything is fine. And this is longest Q and I have gone without sex"

"So straight forward" They both start laughing

"How is Quinn adjusting to being a mom"

"She is so hands on, she wakes up with her. Even if I get up she gets up and helps me. That is her angel baby"

"That is so cute. How is your relationship with her"

"For once Rachel I can actually tell you it is going really good"

"Good I'm so happy. Maybe their will wedding bells soon"

"Shush Rachel"

Rachel mentioning marriage really got Santana thinking. Would she marry someone who use to beat her? Would Quinn start hitting her again, she only stopped because Santana was pregnant. But now what would happen Quinn has been good but it is only a matter of time. The thoughts were running rapid in Santana's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="98f97d35b3efa99a1f75a87d2e8e4212"**Most of the story is written on wattpad already. If you want to read it be my guest but it is more violent basically I'm changing it up since a lot of you don't like the violence. My username on wattpad is BiancaAloud**/p  
p data-p-id="98f97d35b3efa99a1f75a87d2e8e4212"No One's Pov/p  
p data-p-id="dbb80acafe4d8f9984ba8038f37d9dfb"Later that night after giving Isabella a bath and putting her to bed. They were both sitting on the couch. Santana thought this was the best time to surprise Quinn./p  
p data-p-id="27719225292bb25b4c4d9e16cefa1998""Hey Quinn I have surprise for you"/p  
p data-p-id="ea224602e84866f329e4d50c53a2d01c""Mhm what is it"/p  
p data-p-id="27608098f079fd6a3082efbabcccdcab""I went to the doctors today and I got the all clear. After the doctors I went to the mall with Rachel. I got you special little treat for tonight" Quinn's eyes widened/p  
p data-p-id="bdc04274f4a443c68c91eb5e5598c312""What is the surprise"/p  
p data-p-id="a9b9680d4adf4801dc829df0ef266656""Stay right here I will be right back"/p  
p data-p-id="18fdb3cbf091df57fa4df66cdaa69252""Okay baby"/p  
p data-p-id="75c1dceb43c9da93d759f8c06cf22e3e"*5 minutes later*/p  
p data-p-id="f217990cca865159d2d2b1c9086e7666""Close your eyes baby"/p  
p data-p-id="1ebe2d9c93c36f007d352f062a1c147c""Okay they are close"/p  
p data-p-id="33e35afe1002e260a93fd5ad6b06c976""You can open them now" Quinn's mouth was hanging open/p  
p data-p-id="4e45a2701ca225b66d4b5b7c5a7b530d""You look so sexy" Santana had a red lacy thong and bra and black heels on. Quinn was practically drooling. Santana straddled Quinn and started kissing her. Quinn instantly started to deepen the kiss. Quinn moved her to hand to the back of Santana's bra and unhooks it. She takes off Santana's bra see's two very erect nipples. Instantly her dick twitches./p  
p data-p-id="0549649c1781d7b4bcbf854cace32b3d""Someone is happy to see me" Santana touches Quinn's hardened dick through her basketball shorts. She started to pull downs Quinn's shorts and boxers. Quinn's hardened dick sprung free, Santana got on her knees took the 9 inch dick in her mouth. She started sucking, Quinn tangled her hands in Santana's hair. Bucking her ups to make her dick go deeper. Quinn loved that Santana had no gag reflex. It drove her wild. Feeling her dick hit the back of Santana's throat Quinn knew she was close./p  
p data-p-id="766974a2b63c2791ac0c75ab0f3f6f1e""Awww San I'm close" Santana just looked up into Quinn's eyes. Quinn knew that meant she can cum in her mouth. Watching her girlfriend suck her dry made Quinn's dick get hard again. Santana released got off from her knees took her thong off straddled Quinn./p  
p data-p-id="6af5a7a9f8881a01cd3907a7bd0f628d""Baby let's take this to the room" Quinn gently stood with Santana's legs securly wrapped around her. She walked towards their bedroom, their lips never disconnecting. She placed Santana on the bed./p  
p data-p-id="7e00bf908aec16e57351a91c2d870777""I need you in me now"/p  
p data-p-id="6200029ac4febc066aa95590e6a4e0d8""Are you on the pill or do I need to put a condom. They say women are most fertile after giving birth"/p  
p data-p-id="8a949dee9fff8ddc54edc0018878dc11""I'm on the pill now shut up and get inside me now. I"m so wet for you baby" Quinn lines her dick up with Santana's entrance and pushes her dick inch by inch inside Santana./p  
p data-p-id="5fc4da55eb39839e78d0e519f1b17528""Uh so fucking tight baby, are you okay"/p  
p data-p-id="b679d2bb3d7e8fc17ad81dae5cb04022""I'm fine just trying to adjust to your size" Quinn finally got her whole 9 inches inside Santana. Santana was scratching at Quinn's back. She was close Quinn knew. Quinn started rocking faster into Santana./p  
p data-p-id="6be5685235aa3e6cad171e412e101252""Baby i'm so close" The vice grip around around Quinn's dick was tighter./p  
p data-p-id="99b558d91936ff64b737b7c9b45e0e14""Let's cum together San, open your eyes baby and look at me" As soon as Quinn had that a loud moan escape from Santana. Quinn pulled out of Santana. And collapsed next to her. They cuddled up together and fell asleep./p  
p data-p-id="0ade1d94cc6239fdb9de2efd4088b3ba"*2 weeks Later*/p  
p data-p-id="21b9b75a8e4865d4a04c7c2a30438fe2""Quinn I think it's time I went back to school"/p  
p data-p-id="7a1c385031217e6f6f3a015c875ec7ec""Why"/p  
p data-p-id="4c136d64086fd79148be7d39ebc72bbe""Because I just want to be able to provide for our daughter"/p  
p data-p-id="09168b69a51e1701a0ff6d5fa111c36d""You don't think I can provide for us, are you fucking serious"/p  
p data-p-id="81b3cd0f7af792e70475fc6eef95daa2""Quinn calm down that is not what I'm saying"/p  
p data-p-id="6c93b15b2324125e9915ac7de57e716d""Please enlighten me"/p  
p data-p-id="fc9202da011b599c3f33909173e866e9""I just want to finish school get my degree and I find a good job that is it. Give my daughter the world and not have to depend on our parents"/p  
p data-p-id="aa0fb3ac275576f6b5121a0ff1b8b4b1""Well I want you to stay home and raise our daughter"/p  
p data-p-id="9b5681cecd4be6550f2c35a2d03ea6ad""Not Happening"/p  
p data-p-id="a0e9efc70a8585e05232ae62420e8649""Oh Really" Quinn had gotten up into Santana's face and cornered her/p  
p data-p-id="667dba0716e6999a1f801e70d4ebf168""I don't want to be a housewife" Santana said in a whisper. Quinn pushed Santana against the wall. Santana can feel Quinn breathing on her./p  
p data-p-id="2a26395af332131a4b0d6f67493cc911""Remember San I'm the boss. This is my fucking house and I make the rules" Quinn raised her hand to slap Santana. Just when she was about to slap her they heard the cries of their daughter. Quinn moved to the side so Santana can go to her./p  
p data-p-id="9f9d96b9fc07648927871a050fff47ca""San this conversation isn't over" Santana looked at Quinn and then walked into nursery shutting the door behind her./p 


End file.
